


Snippets Through Time

by Lalapaya



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!Peter, Adult!Wade, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Not Between Peter And Wade, Friends to Lovers, Irondad, M/M, Minor Non-Consensual Groping, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Technically they're 18 so it's legal in Europe, Teenager!Peter, Teenager!Wade, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Underage Drinking, Wade beats the guy up for it, kid!Peter, kid!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalapaya/pseuds/Lalapaya
Summary: Peter Parker has to face the normal tumultuous daily routine of being the only child of a famous billionaire philanthropist and a historic icon. The one to help him through this is his best friend and partner in crime Wade Wilson. But what to do if said friend suddenly becomes the target of affection?A few excerpts of Peter Parker's life growing up with Wade Wilson as his best friend and Iron Man and Captain America as his fathers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2020 Collection





	Snippets Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first SPBB contribution! Check out the beautiful art by 343EnderSpark and thanks to my wonderful Beta JolinarJackson.

#### 10

Peter had heard of the new guy in school, but he didn’t heed much to the rumor that went around saying the guy was a  
bully. He didn’t want to start any trouble with the way his two new fathers fussed about him, already handling him as if  
he was a porcelain doll.  
However, with the way his life was going he wasn’t surprised to find that trouble was finding him instead of the other  
way around. On a fateful Tuesday morning he could see the new kid bullying Ned Leeds, a fellow student from Peter’s  
class. Because Peter was brought up by his aunt, he had a very linear justice system: mess with his friends and he would  
mess with you.  
He didn’t know where the sudden rush of anger came from, only from seeing Ned being pushed against the lockers and  
pressured for his lunch money, he wasn’t even that good of friends with him, but Ned had been sympathetic during the  
last few weeks instead of avoiding him, like all the other kids.  
So, Peter found himself almost running up to the two of them and pushing hard against the new kids’ shoulder,  
effectively freeing Ned from his pin.  
“What’s the big idea?” the new kid grunted while turning around to glare at Peter.  
Now he knew why the older girls in school all called the new guy pretty. He was sporting a black leather jacket over his  
uniform as well as no orange tie, which was surely a dress code violation, but Peter guessed it was because it would  
have clashed horribly with his sunny blonde hair. However, the thing that caught his attention the most was those  
electric blue eyes staring hatefully at him. It made Peter forget what he wanted to say, because he knew the expression  
in those eyes all too well, he saw it every day in the mirror.  
“Cat’s got your tongue or are you just stupid?” he seemed to get into a fighting stance, but Peter knew he wasn’t going  
to do anything, he was standing defensively.  
“I don’t know, you’re the expert in being stupid,” Peter retorted, and he had to admit it wasn’t the wittiest line he  
could have come up with. He still crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly.  
“So, the guy with the glasses tells _me_ I look stupid?”  
“I said you _are_ stupid, not you _look_ stupid. Learn to listen instead of running your mouth like an idiot. Which just  
proves my point.”  
Suddenly the new guy was silent, before booming out laughing violently. He was clutching his stomach and even wiping  
away tears, “You…you’re funny,” he got out between wheezes, “I like you.”  
Peter didn’t know what was happening, this boy who just antagonized Ned was suddenly laughing after arguing? Who was  
that kid?  
As soon as he calmed down enough to talk again, the new kid sighed deeply and smiled at Peter, “Wanna be friends?”  
“What? No! You just bullied Ned!” Peter exclaimed in disbelief.  
The new kid just waved his hand dismissively, “Water under the bridge,” then he hooked his arm in Peter’s and started  
pulling him towards his class, “I’m real fun, I tell you.”  
“Sure, and I’m not visually impaired,” he rolled his eyes.  
“Who says you are?” the new kid said as they finally stopped in front of his class. He let go of Peter’s arm and pulled  
him into a deep hug, “I’ll see you after school, friend.”  
With those words he left Peter standing alone in the hallway, but still added as an afterthought, “By the way, my name’s  
Wade.”  
The bell ringing pulled Peter out of his thoughts, he still couldn’t believe what had happened, and now he was late for  
class.  


Peter wrote the encounter in the morning off to his lack of sleep. The new guy surely hadn’t suggested they become friends, and he surely hadn’t told him his name was Wade. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, which only hardened his belief that he imagined the whole thing.  
However, after his last class the undesirable blond guy was waiting in front of Peter’s classroom.  
“Hey, Petey, I should have guessed you’re the last one leaving the class,” he said with a complacent grin.  
“How do you know my name?” Peter asked.  
“Come on, Pete, who in this school doesn’t know your name? Recently moved in with your estranged biological father, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark. You were all over the news,” Wade simply shrugged, and Peter’s mood dropped immediately.  
He’d heard he was on the news from other students, but he hadn’t seen it himself yet, due to Tony and Steve keeping him away from as much outside news as possible.  
Instead of storming off angrily, he repeated what Tony had said the day he picked him up, “He’s not a playboy anymore. He’s in a dedicated relationship.”  
From what Peter had seen at the Avengers Tower, he was in a dedicated relationship with all of them.  
“Alright, you should know. So where do you live now? In your Malibu residence or in the Avengers Tower? Do you have a personal chef? Do you have a personal tutor? Does someone do your homework for you?”  
The questions kept going even without Peter answering any of them. Wade didn’t seem to need an answer, he obviously just wanted to talk. Slowly the questions were turning into statements like how he hadn’t had a rich friend before and how he hadn’t had shawarma before. Peter didn’t know how Wade kept track of his brain the way he seemed to jump around mentally. He only stopped to say something when they got out of the school building and Wade was still following him.  
“Are you planning on following me all the way home?”  
“Of course, how else will I know where to visit you?” Wade rolled his eyes as if it was the clearest thing in the world, “And how will you introduce me to your dad? First impressions are important.”  
Wade kept on running his mouth all the way to the Avengers Tower, Peter didn’t even need to say anything when they stepped into the elevator. He just guessed that Thomas, the man behind the counter in the lobby, didn’t say anything because Wade was with Peter.  
They rode up towards the penthouse floor and Wade still didn’t stop talking, which alerted Tony and Steve, who were waiting patiently in the living room, as always around this time of day.  
Steve was the first to walk around the corner towards the elevator, “Peter? Is that you? Did you bring a friend?” he sounded ecstatic that Peter would bring over a friend and he couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt at that. Peter had friends. He just didn’t want to bring them to the Avengers Tower, because of the exact reason that just happened to Wade.  
Wade’s eyes widened comically as he spotted Steve in the doorway towards the living room and he immediately went silent, which was a first. It only lasted for a minute, though.  
“You never told me your dad was CAPTAIN AMERICA!” he ran up to Steve and started shaking his hand, “Pete, how could you not tell me that?” He was addressing Peter, but still glowed at Steve while shaking his hand.  
“Wade, this is Steve, Steve, this is Wade,” Peter mumbled under his breath and already wanted to leave for his room, but in this moment, Tony decided to step into the corridor as well.  
“Who’s your new friend, Peter?”  
“I’m Wade Winston Wilson, born Canadian, Pete’s best friend,” he was still shaking Steve’s hand who slowly tried to peel away from Wade’s iron grip on his hand.  
“Best friend?” both of the adults in the room asked at the same time and Steve finally freed himself from Wade’s hand.  
Tony was obviously waiting for the same treatment now, but Wade was already stepping back towards Peter with a bright grin on his face, “So, where’s your room, Petey?”  
The dumbstruck look on Tony’s face was worth the whole walk from school being bombarded with questions as Peter led Wade towards his room.  
They entered the room and Wade immediately plopped down on his bed, facing the TV, “Star Wars marathon!” he yelled and started searching for the remote.  
Peter caught himself actually laughing at his antics, maybe Wade wasn’t so bad after all. 

* * *

#### 12

“I need your advice and your insight, Wade,” it cost a lot of courage to finally being able talk to Wade about it, but time was running out and he had to make a choice sooner or later.  
“Lay it on me, I’m the most insightful human being,” he still didn’t put down his controller, even though Peter’s character on screen had stopped moving altogether since he started talking.  
Slowly Wade was beginning to understand that this was serious as he looked at Peter’s face and saw the way his eyebrows were scrunched together the way they always were when something was bothering him. It mostly was something to do with school, but Wade decided to indulge him, “Tell me your worries, Petey.”  
He was sitting cross-legged on Peter’s bed, propping up his head on his hands and batting his eyelashes expectantly at Peter.  
“Don’t make me laugh, this is serious,” Peter shoved Wade’s face away so he could concentrate and not start laughing. The small chuckle quickly died away as he thought of what he wanted to tell him. The problem was that he just didn’t know how to start this conversation.  
“Was your last test only an A-? No, wait, we have almost all classes together, and I certainly can’t remember you getting such a grade. Or was it something your dad said? You know he grew up in the Forties, and he’s a bit of an awkward guy,” this was the push Peter needed. He opened his mouth to talk, but Wade was faster, “Did Mr. Ripley talk dirt about you again? You know you can always come to me with that. Or did-?”  
“HE WANTS TO ADOPT ME!” Peter called and only afterwards realized what that must have sounded like right now.  
“Mr. Ripley wants to adopt you? Is he-?”  
“No!” Peter immediately stopped that train of thought, “My Pops, I mean, Steve…I mean…he…”  
For once in his life Wade was quiet for a moment, but that moment was short-lived as his usual smug face reappeared on his features, “And what’s the problem?”  
“The problem is he asked me whether or not I’m okay with it,” Peter started rubbing his arms in discomfort, clearly Wade didn’t realize where he was coming from and he didn’t want to open that jar of pickles with him.  
“Are you reluctant about it? I know he’s old enough to be your grandpa, but he doesn’t look a day older than thirty,” Wade shrugged, and Peter’s eyebrows narrowed in displeasure. Immediately Wade carried on, “Are you afraid he doesn’t mean it? He lets you call him Pops, and he’s been committed to your other dad for years now. I don’t think he’d ever tire of you.”  
“No, I know he loves me, but…” Peter’s voice trailed off again. It sounded silly even in his own head, but he could feel the familiar constriction in his chest and throat together with the stinging feeling in his eyes. He hadn’t felt that for a long time.  
“Hey, Petey, hey,” suddenly Wade moved over to him and pulled him into a deep hug. Damn, Peter really needed that right now. Normally his Pops would hug him to make it feel better, but with this he couldn’t hug it out. It concerned him too and he’d been avoiding his Pops ever since he first asked him about it, “I got you. You can talk to me. I won’t judge you, I never would.”  
Those heartfelt words made the tears flow even more and Peter hugged Wade tightly so he wouldn’t see him cry. He doubted Wade didn’t hear his sobbing, but he made himself believe he wouldn’t notice. He was twelve years old; he shouldn’t cry over stupid things like that!  
“I…I’m afraid…I…” his voice dropped down to a tiny whisper, “I might lose him too.”  
Wade obviously heard, because he gripped Peter even tighter, almost as if he wanted to squeeze the fear out of him.  
The silence between them was starting to feel uncomfortable for Peter, he wanted Wade to fall back into his usual joking self and tell him nothing would change, everything would be alright.  
“What makes you think that?”  
Silence followed that question again; Peter was unsure what to answer. He sighed deeply and inhaled Wade’s scent, which made him calm almost instantly, “I…I lose the people I care about. It’s been like this ever since I can remember. First, my father, then my mother. Uncle Ben gets killed as well as Aunt May-.”  
Once he started, he couldn’t stop again and it frightened Peter that he knew so many people that were close to him that died or left him.  
“Pete, calm down,” now it was Wade’s turn to take a deep breath, “What happened to your mother was a terrible accident, that wasn’t your fault. As well as what happened to your Uncle Ben and Aunt May. And your dad came back for you. He dropped everything in his life just to take care of you. Besides, that man is as stubborn as you, I don’t think he’d allow Lady Death to take him and leave unfinished business behind,” a short pause followed by a small remark under his breath, “Being Iron Man might also help with that.”  
The sheepish tone in Wade’s voice made Peter chuckle involuntarily and he noticed he was already feeling better.  
“Thank you,” he immediately said and let his arms go slack in Wade’s hug. Only now did he notice how exhausting hugging this closely can be.  
“Anytime. Although I do have a confession to make,” Wade pulled back from the hug and Peter shortly imagined the glistening of tears in Wade’s eyes. He must have imagined it, because in the next moment when Wade blinked, they were gone again.  
“As world-breaking as mine?” Peter joked.  
“Of course. All my confessions are world-breaking. At least your world,” he stuck out his tongue before carrying on without a pause, “I kind of knew about your Pops wanting to adopt you. He approached me not a few days ago, because he was worried about you. He said you’ve been avoiding him ever since he asked you and he feared he’d moved too fast and scared you off, which is crazy because you two aren’t in a romantic relationship! How can one scare someone of his own family off? Well, I guess you aren’t his family yet officially, but he was still pretty shaken by not cuddling you every day like he always does. At least that’s what he said.”  
“Wade.”  
“Right. I think you should talk with your Pops about this. He’s just as confusing as you.”  
“Don’t you mean confused?”  
“No.”  
Silence hung between them once again until Wade broke it with a laugh and reaching for his controller again, “Now let’s get back to the game, as I recall I was handing you your butt.”  
“You wish,” Peter replied with a smile. He could talk to his Pops later. 

* * *

#### 14

His hands were sweaty and his heart was pounding heavily. This was getting ridiculous, if his body thought he was going to be sick, it should just finally get sick. Just these sporadic episodes of fever were really draining his nerves.  
Wade and Peter were watching a movie together like every other day and Wade’s head was lying on Peter’s lap, like every other day.  
“Say, Pete, are you an Ewok lover or an Ewok hater? They say it depends on when you were born, but I’m not buying that. I know a lot of people our age who hate Ewoks, but I guess you’re not one of them. I just know you’re into those fuzzy little furballs…” and just like every other day, Wade was running his mouth during the movie. They didn’t even watch Star Wars and somehow his mind still went there on its own. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so why was his body acting as if it was going to be ill?  
“Are you listening, Petey, or do I need to move to an even more compromising position?” Wade was looking up at Peter’s eyes and wagged his eyebrows seductively. Peter wanted to start laughing at his antics, just like every other day, but he suddenly noticed something rather different. He saw a twinkle in Wade’s eyes and in an instant his heart was pounding in his throat and his stomach was rebelling. His smile fell from his lips as realization dawned on him. Wade naturally noticed and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he quickly said and shoved Wade up to stand up from the bed, “Just need the bathroom.”  
Before Wade could ask any more questions, Peter hurried into his bathroom and splashed his tomato-red face with water. It couldn’t be. He didn’t just realize he had developed a crush on his best friend. Damn, that was so cliché. Peter groaned audibly and gripped his hair hard. He didn’t want to compromise the only working friendship in his life for a silly crush. All he had to do was go on like any other day, that wouldn’t be so hard, would it? 

* * *

#### 16

“Dad?” Peter carefully whispered around the corner into the living area/kitchen area.  
He immediately looked up from his tablet and showed Peter a warm smile, “Uh-oh, I know that tone. Do we need a hot chocolate cookout? Shall I get your Pops? I think he’s down in the gym with your aunt Nat, but I’m sure he’ll be here in a flash-.”  
“No, dad, please. Just you,” Peter immediately jumped between his words, otherwise he would have rambled on for ages. Was Peter like that too?  
He thankfully didn’t comment on the ‘just you’ part, he only scrunched his eyebrows together in worry, “Sure, kiddo,” and moved over to the couch to sit down. Peter just watched his movement until he was comfortable and followed slowly as his dad patted the spot next to him.  
“What’s bothering your sweet genius head?” he ruffled through Peter’s already unruly hair and Peter couldn’t hold back a giggle. How come he was still so much smaller than his dad?  
Then he thought of the reason why he wanted to talk to his dad in the first place and his face fell into a frown once more.  
“Dad…when did you…no, how did you…” he trailed off again, unsure of how to ask that specific question. How do you ask your ex-playboy father how he found the love of his life?  
Tony’s eyebrows scrunched together again as he watched his son struggle with his words, but he didn’t want to pressure him.  
Peter buried his head in his hands and Tony began stroking over his back, “I know it feels like a lot right now, but whatever you’re struggling with, I’m sure we can help you through it. Just take a deep breath and try again.”  
He did just that and already felt a lot more relaxed. This was his father, he would never make fun of him for anything, “There is someone.”  
Tony released a breath he didn’t notice he had been holding. This, he could work with.  
“Why is Pops the right one for you?” Peter finally struggled out and could feel his cheeks reddening.  
His father took a deep breath as well before he began to speak, “First of all, he readily accepted and loves you, that’s definitely right-one-material. He’s terribly attractive, that’s another plus,” he started tapping his chin in thought while speaking, “he’s _the_ Captain America, for crying out loud. He nurtures my genius, which is actually the most important here-.”  
Peter found himself smiling at his dad’s antics. It was strangely endearing to watch his father gush over his husband this way, but this didn’t yield him the answers he was looking for.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Peter stopped his dad through small giggles, “Before you start to drool, let me rephrase the question. How did you know you loved him?”  
“Wow, Petey, that’s a completely different and harder question,” his dad sighed and scratched his head, “As your Pops is so kind as to mention every possible time that it was hard to get me to notice him, maybe you should ask him what it’s like to pine over someone and get them to realize you want more?”  
“What makes you think I’m pining over someone?” Peter panicky retorted, but his dad just raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You started this conversation with ‘There is someone’.”  
“Yeah, that probably gave it away, didn’t it?” Peter just sunk deeper into the cushions.  
Tony reached over and pulled Peter into a tight hug, “Listen, Peter. The best way to go about your feelings is to be honest. If you’re not certain about your own feelings, just think how long you can make a list about their best attributes, like I showed you just now. Please don’t copy your old man and humor your illusions that the person you’re interested in isn’t interested in you. You’re a wonderful, clever, handsome little deer, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
Peter could almost fall asleep with his father’s caressing fingers through his hair and the endless praise he kept spewing about his son, but he’s just a little shit, so he murmured a simple, “I thought Pops pined over you?”  
His dad just started laughing, “Maybe it was a bit mutual.”  
After their little laughing fit together, his father breathed out a sigh of relief and whispered, “So glad it wasn’t drugs.” 

* * *

#### 18

Wade and Peter had been dancing around the subject for a long time. Well, Wade had. Peter had told Wade from the get-go that he was going to enroll into MIT, but only ever got a grunt as a reply from his classmate turned best friend.  
It got so bad that Peter one day cornered him about it and he just somberly said he didn’t know yet. That bothered Peter since Wade was never somber. He was always overly boisterous and much too loud, so seeing him like this was a terrible experience for Peter. Him coming to terms with his growing feelings for the guy didn’t help in that aspect either, seeing as he got a semi hard-on from watching Wade do stupid stunts in gym class. Suppressing his feelings wasn’t hard for him, he’d been practicing for a long time now, but it all came down crashing into his face New Year’s Eve.  
Wade told him it would be a fun party, the last new year with his childhood and High School friends, not that Wade and Peter had many deep friendships outside of their own, but Peter was pretty friendly towards all his classmates and Wade had gotten a lot of female attention growing into his shape in High School. He knew what the girls were saying under their breaths whenever they saw the two of them huddled together like little kids, hatching out their new plan. No one knew that he wanted it to be true.  
Wade picked him up as always when they went out together, even though Peter had told him he had a car of his own. However, he never pressed the subject, because he liked the irk it gave his parents whenever he told them he would be out with Wade again on his bike. And maybe because he liked holding onto him while Wade drove a little over the speed limit down the New York streets between all the cabs. If Wade ever noticed him holding tighter the longer the drive took, he never commented on it.  
The night out started like any other night out between the two of them with Wade showing up at the Tower without so much as a knock (or asking the receptionist). It was something the extended Avengers family learned to come to terms with, even as Tony took away his All-Access status almost after every visit, only for Peter to revoke that once Steve had Tony calm down again.  
“Good morning Parker-Rogers-Starks,” Wade greeted the whole living room which currently was occupied by Peter’s fathers, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint.  
“Would it kill you to ring the bell just once in your life? _Just once?_ ” Peter’s dad already sounded irritated although Wade only just came through the door.  
“That would ruin the surprise,” he simply answered, “Besides, aren’t I practically part of this family too?”  
Tony already opened his mouth to retaliate, but Peter was faster, “Sure you are, Wade, but Parker-Rogers-Stark-Wilson is quite a mouthful, isn’t it?”  
“I could get used to that,” he said with a wink in Peter’s direction, which only fueled Tony’s anger, as always.  
“I thought the party wasn’t until nine?” Peter carried on, already versed in ignoring Wade’s blatant flirtatious ways.  
“Should I have come later and missed some precious family-bonding time?” he feigned hurt and sauntered over to the dining table, plopping down next to Peter, not even asking why there was a vacant seat between Peter and his Pops. Unbeknownst to him, Peter knew Wade would come during dinner time, he always did, whether they had something planned or not.  
“You were eating Mexican and didn’t think to invite me?” Wade was exasperated, clutching his heart in an overly dramatic way.  
“There’s no need to invite you, you always come anyway,” Peter’s dad groaned between bites as Wade already reached for a burrito lying in a pile in the middle of the table.  
He never asked why there was always a seat laid for him as well and if he ever did, Peter would deny laying it every day in hopes he would come over.  
“Are you planning on going to the party in _those_ >?” Wade gestured towards Peter with a full mouth.  
“What’s wrong with _these_?” Peter answered.  
“Nothing, but if the guys and girls can’t take their hands off you, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he winked at Peter again and this time Peter could feel his face growing hot. To disguise his blush, he immediately dug into eating his burrito, but he had the bad feeling that the adults at the table saw right through him.  
After dinner Wade and Peter withdrew into Peter’s room to watch some TV and lounge on the bed until it was time to leave for the party.  
Wade rode with Peter on his motorcycle to a house just outside of the city, in the suburbs. The both of them entered the party and Peter was immediately reminded why Wade was his best and only friend his age. He kept watching enviously as Wade started conversations with new people easily, tagging along like a shadow so he wouldn’t suddenly be alone in a house full of strangers.  
Peter watched Wade chat up an especially beautiful girl from his position behind him, but still a respectable distance away. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but guessing from her blushing, Wade was his usual flirtatious self. His stomach was rebelling with that not-so-newly-found feeling whenever he saw Wade flirt with someone else that wasn’t himself. Damn, he thought he was able to keep his crush at bay by now. Out of spite for himself and the situation he quickly downed whatever he had picked up in a red plastic cup from a table earlier.  
After a particular nasty coughing fit from whatever strong stuff he had downed in one go, Peter felt at least a bit better. Maybe because of his elevated spirits and the warm fuzzy feeling which now inhabited his gut.  
“Standing all alone in a corner during a party? You trying to be aloof or checking out my competition?” a voice from his side suddenly exclaimed.  
Peter slowly turned to the user and came face to face with a guy with washed-out blond hair and a knowing smirk on his face. He noticed that this guy’s outline looked a bit blurry, and he was wearing his glasses, so he was a bit confused why his vision was this unfocused. Maybe because of that fuzzy feeling inside his stomach.  
“Definitely being aloof,” he simply answered and turned away from him again.  
“I can’t help but notice your drink’s empty, and I just happen to have an extra one in my hand, so…” he practically forced the new cup under Peter’s nose and he just took it without taking his eyes off Wade’s form who had already moved across the room to a new conquest.  
In his left hand he could feel that he was clenching the empty plastic cup between his trembling fingers and only opened them as the guy next to him put the new one in his hand.  
Across the room Wade leaned in on the girl who was giggling loudly, and Peter downed this cup too. It seemed to have been the same burning liquid because he could feel a coughing fit rising up his throat again, but he swallowed it down out of his stubborn pride and anger, all the while not taking his eyes from Wade.  
Suddenly he could feel a hand on the small of his back and lips mere inches from his right ear, “You seem to have some pent-up energy, you want my help to dispose of it?”  
His hand already moved lower towards his rear and Peter’s vision completely blurred in his panic; he even let out a small gasp out of fear, but the guy obviously mistook it as a sign to carry on. Peter couldn’t believe he was being groped by a random stranger at a party who had the same hair as Wade. There he went again and only thought of Wade as he was clearly in a position of being assaulted.  
His brain finally was back to functioning normally as he put a firm hand onto the chest of his assaulter and stuttered, “N…no, please don’t…”  
“Hey, don’t chicken out now, you took my drink without any hesitation,” the guy started massaging his butt and didn’t seem to let anything stop him.  
Peter was whimpering all the while panicking, but his body wouldn’t move to push his aggressor off; he obviously was a lot more drunk than he previously thought.  
“Stop, please, stop…” he kept repeating like a mantra, but the guy just wouldn’t let up.  
All of a sudden Peter felt a gust of wind and then the sweet relief of air where he had previously been groped. It took a second for his blurry vision to zero in on anything, but he could eventually see two mops of dirty blond hair struggling on the floor; but it seemed like one was generally having the upper hand.  
“Didn’t you hear him? He told you to stop, you disgusting scumbag!” Wade’s melodic aggressive voice rang in Peter’s skull as he saw Wade bashing in his assaulter’s.  
The guy was already crying on the floor and Peter got back enough awareness to tug on Wade’s shirt, “Wade, stop, he’s already down.”  
Reluctantly Wade stood up from his kneeling position above the guy and spit one last time in his general direction with disgust on his face, “You’re lucky Petey’s here to hold me back, otherwise you wouldn’t have hands anymore to grope someone with.”  
Much to Peter’s surprise this squabble didn’t deter any other partygoer from their fun, or they were all abysmally drunk like Peter and didn’t notice. He suddenly could feel strong and warm hands grasping his face and Wade looking him over scrutinizingly; Peter’s face heated up involuntarily.  
“Did the douche do anything to you? Did you get hurt?” Wade’s caring voice made Peter smile like a lovestruck idiot back into his face. He hoped Wade would write it off on the alcohol.  
“No, I’m fine as long as you’re here with me,” Peter slurred out and his eyes widened immediately afterwards. His brain to mouth filter obviously didn’t work anymore.  
He never could have imagined Wade’s reaction to this though, “W…what? Petey…what did that guy put in your drink?” Was Wade flustered? Peter was ninety-five percent sure Wade was flustered, because he could see the tint of red in his cheeks and the way his eyes darted around the room to look anywhere but Peter himself, even though he was supposed to look Peter over for injuries.  
‘Go big or go home’, Peter thought in that very moment as he slung his arms around Wade’s shoulders and pulled him flush against his body, “Nothing that wouldn’t make me wanna do this,” he leaned forward and peppered Wade’s neck with little kisses, “or this…”  
He could feel Wade tremble in his arms, but he wouldn’t let up kissing Wade’s neck all the way up to his earlobe. Peter desperately hoped the trembling was good.  
In a sudden move Wade pushed Peter back until they collided with a wall and all his air and hope was squished out of him in one instant, until he felt soft and plush lips against his own. Warmth was filling Peter’s limbs to an almost uncomfortable degree as he snaked his arms up to tangle his fingers in Wade’s hair.  
“God, baby boy…” Wade whispered during a breathing pause, “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”  
With the way both boys were pressed together against the wall Peter knew exactly what he did to him, or rather felt it himself.  
After yet another breathing pause Wade held Peter’s face in his hands again and smiled brightly, “You’ll be the death of me, baby boy.”  
Peter could feel arousal tingling up his spine because of that simple nickname. Wade obviously felt it too, because he was already tugging on Peter’s hand to the upwards bedrooms to find one that wasn’t yet occupied to carry on with their heated make-out-session.  
His parents were none the wiser, as Wade carried a sleeping Peter into his bedroom in Avengers Tower at one in the night, that this New Year’s Eve, Peter wasn’t a virgin anymore. 

Ever since that fateful New Year’s Eve, it even seemed to him that Wade was ignoring him. Going out of his way to not meet Peter in the hallway or generally during the day.  
It didn’t sit well with Peter, especially since he tried ridiculously hard to stay on normal terms with him, despite none of them talking about what had happened that night. Wade just seemed to act as if nothing had happened, so Peter tried to follow suit, however hard that was for him. He just didn’t want to lose their friendship he valued so much.  
His Dad was starting to catch on that something was bothering Peter and he even tried to talk to him about it, so he must really be showing his feelings for this situation openly.  
One evening his Papa finally had the opportunity to corner him about it and Peter couldn’t flee from it, literally. He was standing in the living room doorway, putting on his best dad-face and hadn’t Peter known him for years now, he would have thought he just wanted to catch up with him instead of pushing to find out answers for his foul moods.  
“How’s it going, kiddo?” he tried to sound unintimidating, which didn’t help, since his massive build was practically blocking the only exit.  
“Wow, you haven’t resorted to calling me kiddo for a long time,” Peter simply answered nonchalantly and turned to take out the sugariest cereals he could find out of the kitchen cupboard.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see his Papa tensing up, as if he wanted to walk over and hug the bad feelings out of him, but he didn’t want to lose his decisive position in the doorway. A strategist through and through.  
“Well, you haven’t been acting like this for a long time,” he simply answered and sighed deeply.  
Peter felt a pang of guilt at seeing his father be this stressed about his situation, but it flew away as quickly as it came. He didn’t want to answer his father, in fear of sounding harsher than he intended to be in front of him.  
“Is it about Wade?”  
Somehow talking about it made it only worse and Peter physically tensed up at the mentioning of his name.  
“Why would you think that?” he tried to still sound impassive, but he doubted his father didn’t already know he’d struck a nerve with that question.  
“Look, whatever you want to tell us about your feelings for him-…” Steve trailed off, obviously not really knowing where he wanted to go with that sentence, “No matter what happens, your dad and I love you very much. We just want you to know that.”  
While carefully forming this sentence, he slowly approached Peter, leaving his advantageous position at the door and giving Peter room to escape from this conversation. Again, if Peter hadn’t known Steve for years, he would have thought nothing of it, but this man had fought as an army captain and he’d taught his son a lot about observing your enemy’s moves; and he knew his son had caught on with his strategy, so he changed it.  
“I don’t want to pressure you, Peter, but talking about your feelings often helps,” he carried on when Peter didn’t say anything to his previous comment.  
“Yes, I can see that,” the sarcasm was leaving a sour taste in his mouth, but he just couldn’t help himself.  
“Peter, we love you.”  
“So, you said,” it shot out of him without his brain getting to filter any of it. The most depressing part of it was Steve’s face falling as if he just realized he lost this battle. Not wanting to see any more of that face, in case Peter would cave in and just tell him everything, he stormed out of the doorway into his room, shutting the door quickly behind him and locking it, in fear he would follow him.  
The feeling he got afterwards was even worse than looking at his father’s crestfallen face. He hated not being able to tell them everything and now that Wade was avoiding him, he really didn’t have anyone to share his thoughts with.  
Maybe his father was right. Maybe it was best to talk about your feelings and not just swallow them.  
Maybe only Peter wanted to talk about his feelings, because Wade seemed to evade every single situation where the two of them could be alone. He started coming round the tower again regularly, but only when the rest of the Avengers or at least Peter’s dads were there too. Every time Peter tried to corner him or tell him he wanted to talk he brushed it off and said he had to leave.  
After a while Peter didn’t find the urge to talk about it anymore, they seemed to fall back into their old habits, just joking around, watching movies until the early morning hours and stuffing their faces with junk food.  
Wade seemed to visibly relax more since Peter stopped pressuring him to talk about what had happened. Now Peter wondered if Wade maybe didn’t like what had happened, if he even regretted taking it this far with him.  
The more relaxed Wade seemed to be, the more Peter was developing an itch underneath his skin he just couldn’t seem to scratch. He only noticed after his dad pointed it out that he had started to physically scratch his arms in Wade’s presence. It didn’t serve his mental or physical health to stay silent about this matter, so he planned on asking Wade after graduation, when at least that worry was put to rest.  
The Avengers family celebrated Peter and Wade equally on their big day, the whole family came over to share a slice of pizza with them – Wade wanted pizza, Peter’s fathers wanted an elaborate dinner, Peter didn’t think long before siding with Wade.  
It took the whole day to shake hands and hug everybody, until Wade and Peter finally ended up alone in his room, lying exhausted on the bed.  
There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, which was a rarity in itself and Peter fought with himself to break it.  
“We need to talk,” he simply started, just like all those last times.  
And just like all those other times, Wade jumped up from the bed and made an excuse, “Look, Petey, later. I need to-.”  
“No,” Peter cut him off with a serious expression that bordered on anger, because he was seriously pissed off with him about now, “You stay. We talk. I deserve an explanation.”  
Wade’s face fell and he knew he lost as he slumped down on the bed again, looking everywhere in the room except at Peter’s face, “Fine. What do you wanna talk about?”  
“Do I mean that little to you? Was it that bad? Do you despise the idea of being together with me that much you can’t even tell it to my face?”  
Electric blue eyes met hazelnut brown ones and Peter could see despair written in those eyes, even without Wade uttering a single thought, Peter knew what he wanted to say, “At least tell me that you don’t like me that way, then I can at least get closure.”  
“No, Pete, no,” Wade cut him off this time, shaking his head violently, “I like you. I like you a lot, Peter.”  
Peter frowned deeply. He couldn’t remember the last time Wade used his proper full name, or if he had even used it at all. Hope was bubbling up inside Peter already interpreting what he meant by ‘I like you a lot’. He had to hold himself back in case Wade was going in a different direction he wanted him to. Inside his stomach was a whirlwind of emotions, he felt like he could puke any moment.  
“And I really enjoyed what we did on New Year’s Eve, I wish we could do that more often, but…” he trailed off, burying his head in his hands and avoiding Peter’s gaze again.  
Peter felt like jumping in joy, he really admitted to what he’d wanted to hear for years! Wade liked him back, and not in a friendly ‘you’re-my-best-buddy’-way. He actually genuinely liked him back!  
“But…?” Peter said and fought the urge to turn Wade’s face towards him. He was fighting the urge really hard.  
“But I’m going away, Peter,” he simply groaned out and stared back ruthlessly at his face.  
“Going where?” he asked gingerly. Weren’t all of them going off to college? Wasn’t this what graduating High School was about? “To college?”  
“No, I’m enrolling…” he trailed off again, the vital information dying on his tongue before he could get it out and Peter was sitting on hot coals.  
He was getting impatient with Wade. How could he basically confess to Peter and in the same breath hold him in suspense like that?  
“Where are you enrolling?” it sounded a lot more impatient that he wanted it to sound, but he got the message across that he was not enjoying this at all.  
“IN THE ARMY!” he almost shouted at Peter.  
Silence befell the two of them again, Peter wasn’t sure what to think. It wasn’t logical, it wasn’t what the both of them had planned. Hadn’t they always talked about going off to college together? Had that all been in Peter’s head? Why would someone choose to jump into danger? Why would someone choose to risk their life for the greater good? Why would Wade choose to put his life on the line for a country he hadn’t even been born in? Why would Wade choose to go away? Why would Wade leave him alone like that? Peter could feel himself blinking back tears. He didn’t want Wade to see him vulnerable like this. It didn’t matter that he’d seen him cry before, those times were always about his parents jumping into danger or coming back hurt from danger.  
“When?” he simply whispered, but Wade still heard.  
“Tomorrow.”  
The whirlwind of emotions in his stomach was back, he was fighting hurt with anger all at once and the feeling of loss was overcoming once again. He thought he wouldn’t have to feel that way ever again in his life. Wade promised him he wouldn’t have to feel that way again.  
“WHAT?” he finally yelled at the top of his lunges, “SO YOU JUST WANTED ME TO FIND OUT WHEN YOU WERE ALREADY GONE?”  
“Hey, Petey, calm down,” Wade tried, but Peter was in a full-on rage, nothing he said arrived in his brain.  
“HOW DID YOU PLAN TO TELL ME THEN?”  
“Pete, I’m sorry-.”  
“THROUGH A LETTER?”  
“Pete-.”  
“THROUGH A _TEXT_?”  
“Pete, I never wanted this-.”  
“YOU NEVER WANTED THIS TO WHAT? TO ESCALATE THIS MUCH? WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? I WOULD SEND YOU ON YOUR MERRY WAY AND FORGET ABOUT YOU JUST LIKE THAT?”  
“No! No, of course not-,” Wade was getting speechless, which was very out of character.  
“YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN’T LET ME FEEL LOSS AGAIN! WHAT DID YOU THINK BY MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN LEAVING?”  
Wade’s face was growing hot and not out of embarrassment. For a short moment Peter thought he had gone too far, but he was too caught up in his own anger to notice.  
“I NEVER MADE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!” he yelled back.  
“WELL, THOUGH LUCK, IT STILL HAPPENED!”  
“I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU, PETER. IT’S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE AROUND YOU SEEM TO VANISH!” in the moment Wade said that his eyes widened, and Peter could tell he already regretted what he said, “Peter, I’m sorry-!”  
“Go,” Peter said silently, but still menacingly.  
“Peter, let me explain-.”  
“GO!” he boomed with a voice that left no room for argument. Wade immediately jumped up from bed and headed for the door.  
“Peter,” he tried again, “Let’s not part in this way.”  
Peter already grabbed a pillow from his bed and hauled it across the room towards him, but it only bumped off the closed door as Wade was already behind it.  
Staring at the closed door, Peter realized what had just happened between them. How could Wade do this to him? Make him wait for the last possible moment to tell him he would join the army and be possibly deployed overseas? He knew the last comment was just spewed in anger and Wade didn’t really mean what he’d said, but that didn’t make the rest of the situation hurt any less. He’d known Wade for years now, but he never had talked about joining the army even once.  
A knocking on his door pulled him out of his thoughts, but the knocker didn’t even wait for him to answer before opening the door. It was his Pops with a look of empathy on his face.  
Suddenly it all came crashing down on him. All the fangirling about his Pops, all the posters he made him sign, always gushing about his glorious deeds in World War II. How could he have been so blind? His own Pops was a role-model for Wade, of course he would try to follow in his footsteps.  
Peter fell backwards onto the bed before his Pops had any chance to ask if he was alright. He was not alright, and he didn’t care if his Pops saw him like that right now. Even without saying anything, his Pops laid down next to him on the bed and pulled him tightly into his embrace. Afterwards if anyone had asked, he hadn’t cried himself to sleep that evening in his father’s arms. 

* * *

#### 24

It was freeing. Not just letting his feet dangle from a ledge on the top of a skyscraper, but finally being able to speak truthfully about what had happened to his parents. They hadn’t reacted to his superpowers the way Peter thought they would, no screaming or crying was involved. Instead, they were accepting, and Steve later confessed that they had had a hunch for a while. In no way had he been able to predict his dad’s reaction, though. He was angry at first for not telling him sooner, but then he’d shown him all the improvements to his suit he had been tinkering with, even without knowing that Spider-Man was his son. He had to get away from that for a moment and get a breather. Even when getting a breather meant going crime-hunting.  
A tingle went down his spine and he immediately perked up, looking around for danger. He could hear men yelling at each other in the alley down next to the skyscraper he was lounging on and he quickly jumped up to join the fray.  
Sliding down the wall towards the three men facing each other, he suddenly stopped as he heard a really familiar voice.  
“Alright, look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way,” a guy clad in red and black spandex with a mask on his head called at the other two, who were obviously up to no good, “Please say the hard way.”  
Wait, was this the infamous Deadpool he’d heard so much about? That guy really ripped off his costume! He would have to have a word with him as soon as he was done here. The two goons didn’t seem to have any weapons on them, or they’d heard of Deadpool, the mercenary, as well, because they seemed to weigh their options of either fleeing or dropping dead.  
“I’m kind of on a tight schedule, my client wanted me to get back their valuables today, so let’s just skip to the part where the two of you drop your loot and run off towards your miserable lives.”  
“S-stop, or I’ll shoot!” one of the goons actually held up his gun and trained it on Deadpool with very shaking hands.  
He just started laughing, “Are you sure you want to try?”  
Peter’s ears rang as the first gunshot rang through the alleyway and he shortly debated stepping in, but Deadpool seemed more than capable of handling this on his own.  
“Ow, you mother-,” the goon had shot straight through Deadpool’s left shoulder, but he hadn’t even flinched from the contact, “No, not gonna curse, we wanna keep the Teen rating. But damn! Now I have to patch up that hole again! Do you know how long it took me to learn sewing?”  
The next gunshot came from Deadpool, who shot straight and without hesitation into the left goon’s leg. After that exchange, the other one was already down on the floor, the bag with the goods was thrown Deadpool’s way and he whimpered on the floor.  
“Thanks, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Deadpool picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulders before walking up to the right goon and taking out pink fuzzy handcuffs and cuffing the goon against a drain spout, “Something to remember me by, sweetheart.”  
Deadpool patted against the goon’s cheek, who was watching him with horror in his face, “Now you both stay here until the cops arrive, ok? Be good boys. Toodles!”  
Peter followed Deadpool while staying in the shadows, he just had to know who the man was behind the mask. He knew it wasn’t the best etiquette to just follow him home, but he had no other options. Who knew when he would see him again?  
The way through the streets wasn't exactly exciting. Deadpool stopped by a chimichanga place on his way back and then just walked crisscross through the streets until he arrived at a pretty run-down apartment complex.  
Peter stayed behind and watched him walk up the steps towards an apartment on the upper floors, still clad in his costume until he finally entered one with a key and Peter could see him walk by a window, to get into the kitchen probably. He climbed up the wall towards the window he’d seen him walk by before and slowly pushed it open. If he was honest with himself, this wasn’t one of his brightest moments. Breaking into an apartment of a weapon-wielding maniac was not how he pictured his death, but he did it anyway. As silently as he could manage, he slid into the apartment and found himself in a dingy living room with a couch that was falling apart and a TV that looked as if it was almost as old as himself.  
He forgot himself as he turned the corner and was met with the barrel of a pistol pointed at his face. How did his Spidey-Sense not warn him of that? Was Deadpool not planning on hurting him?  
“If you hadn’t such a cute butt, your brain would now be decorating my wall, but I quite like my wall without pieces of zombie food,” that sounded like a very Deadpool greeting.  
“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended right now,” Peter answered and Deadpool immediately dropped his weapon as if his arm fell asleep in that instant.  
Just as quickly he regained his composure again, but he didn’t put the gun in front of Peter’s face again, “What brings you here into my humble abode, Oh Gorgeous Web-Slinger?”  
“I wanted to see who stole my costume idea and made it worse,” Peter let his eyes glide casually over the rooms he could see from this position. Deadpool seemed to have calmed down enough not to threaten him, but he was still an unpredictable maniac, so he thought it best not make any sudden movements.  
“If anything, I improved it. Who matches red and blue?”  
“The American flag, for example?”  
“Good thing I’m Canadian then.”  
It felt like a thousand alarm bells in Peter’s head went off in that instant, but he still couldn’t quite place the guy. He’d never met Deadpool before today, so why did he seem so familiar?  
“Have I met you before?” Peter simply asked, he was always more straightforward when he wore his mask.  
“I doubt it, I’d remember that gorgeous piece of ass for sure,” somehow Peter could tell Deadpool was wagging his eyebrows even through the mask.  
Peter was surprised by himself as he suddenly started giggling and snorting. To save a bit of his dignity he tried to keep the conversation going, “You seem awfully smug for a guy who hides behind a mask.”  
“Right back at ya,” Deadpool answered.  
“But, for real, you really seem familiar…” Peter cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, which made Deadpool laugh.  
“No way, baby boy, you’d definitely remember this ugly mug,” a terrible ache pierced Peter’s heart at the use of that nickname, but it flew away as soon as Deadpool ripped off his mask to show Peter his supposedly ‘ugly mug’.  
He knew those eyes. He’d remember those features anywhere. He’d dreamed about that smug smile for years. The only thing different about the face were the scars. His whole head was covered in bumps and craters and they seemed to go even further below into his suit. Peter wouldn’t be surprised if his complete body was covered with these marks. A small part of his being turned to pure anger against whoever did this to him, but the true joy and ecstasy of seeing his best friend again won over.  
Peter just remembered to pull up his mask so he could feel the contact of Wade’s lips on his, but he only got past his nose before their lips touched and Peter practically devoured Wade. His hopes stayed high as Wade started kissing him back, but after a minute he seemed to realize what he was doing and pushed Peter away again.  
“Woah there, baby boy. Are you alright? Not that I’m complaining, but-.”  
Only now did Peter remember that his mask was only halfway off, so Wade must think he was just mauled by a complete stranger, “God, I’m so sorry, Wade, I completely forgot-.” Peter already reached for his mask, but Wade’s gasp made him stop in his tracks.  
“You recognize me, Peter?” it almost sounded like Wade was close to tears.  
“Of course, I recognize you, how could I forget those eyes? Or that smug grin?” Peter smiled and could feel tears prickling at his eyes, “But wait. How do you-?”  
Peter didn’t get to finish his question, because Wade was already on him again and this time it was devouring the other way around. As much as Peter didn’t want this to stop, he wanted to know how Wade knew it was him. Did he slip up?  
“How do you know I’m Peter?” he gasped between the kisses as Wade pulled up his mask fully to reveal his amber eyes and brown unruly hair.  
“Pete,” Wade grabbed Peter’s face between his hands and slowly stroked his thumb against his cheek, “How could I not instantly recognize the voice that’s been haunting my dreams for six years?”  
The next kiss felt extremely wet and salty, but that didn’t deter them from tongue-wrestling all the way to Wade’s bedroom.  
“How did you get all those scars?” Peter managed to get out between the kisses.  
“That’s a long story, baby boy.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Peter simply said and held Wade’s stare into his own eyes.  
“Neither am I, Peter. Never again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it's also my first AO3 Post so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
